Bored of Immortality
by InuDemon92
Summary: Sworn enemies by blood, living by eachother's throats, divided by a barrier of lilacs.. the story of a vampire and a werewolf will decipate this barrier... and release the anger building within each side into a full scale barbaric war.
1. intro

(author's note: lots of descriptions in the first chapter, i swear there will be more dialogue later on. the characters really develop and form imtimate bonds. honorable mentions to** MidnightAmant** and **ShenSabaku **for their inspirations)

**Bored of Immortality**

**Chapter One**

Intro

The night had been one of many...

By 3 am the streets were still filled with people. They called this the city that never sleeps, because even during the darkest of hours one might still find nocturnal humans roaming amongst street. Restaurants and pubs opened twenty four hours. Streetlamps guided those who'd had a tad too much to drink home, or to a park bench, whatever was there when they finally collapsed from a night of killings, and washed the roads with a glow of luminous yellow, warm, comforting, compared to the high levels of some buildings where the glow could scarcely reach. There, the moonlight took dominion, and lit the transparent glass sides like the sun would during the day.

But tonight, the moon refused to come out and play. Thick rolling thunder clouds clouded the sky refusing to allow through even a sliver of light. It was these times that the cold ones usually decided to come out for a late night early morning snack, because the light from the street lamps could never reach to every nook and cranny of this god forbidden city, cursed and tainted by damnation. The cold ones were said to be the lowliest of creatures, backstabbing and venomous, yet beautiful to the eye. But no matter how dishonorable they might be, they honored the treaty forged decades and decades past.

* * *

He crammed his steel toed boot into the side of the infant. To the human eyes, the infant was no older than ten, but his scent told them otherwise. Two figures stood overlooking the child, bleeding a pool of blood around the shattered glass around him. But no matter how he bled, he never once cried or begged for mercy like your average kid would do, yet continued to bare his baby fangs in their direction, cursing them with the few meager cursed he knew for his age.

"oi…" the closer figure stood with his hands shoved into his pockets. Something protruded some his mouth, a constant supply of smoke slithered like a snake into the air. He called to his companion behind him, "Remember what the Alfas told us about killings these things? Something about lopping off the head or impaling it against a silver skewer…" he spoke these words slowly, allowing the threat of every syllable to sink it, yet the child still showed no signs of fear. This angered him, stomping his foot down into the small side, watching the child fold up like a mattress, cringing with pain…but not fear.

The figure behind only watched as his companion did so. From the moment they found him wandering_ their_ side of the border, he wasn't too strung with violence. Too much liquor, right now all he wanted to do was returned to the house and sleep it off. His partner had done most of the threatening, beating, pulverizing, he'd only smacked the kid in the face only to discover what everyone said about cold ones being extremely hard to be true. Still his knuckled throbbed with the sting of the contact. He held in his pocket, to keep the blood hidden, whether it was his or the kids he didn't really know.

"I think he got the point, let's just go."

"Are you mad?! Do you really think this pipsqueak will just keep quiet about us?" He leaned down and grabbed the child by the collar, holding his at arms length as he thrashed and squirmed, "No…only a dead corpse speaks nothing."

"He's already dead."

"Dead_er_!" A grin slowly spread its way across his mouth. He lifted the child off its twisted legs, bending in obscure positions, and pulled him close, hissing in his ear, "As in no tongue to speak, no hands to write, no eyes to see, no ears to hear… then I'll be happy."

It was a mistake. The boy spoke for the first time, his voice low and forced as his throat was already coated with a thick layer of gore from the inside, despite his size, the sound was still able to send shiver down the spines of the toughest barbarians… "I shall see you in hell, by then, you're soul will be cursed into eternal damnation, left to wander forever its burning black flames. Satin will welcome me...because I am its child, but you…" He drew back a snicker, "…you'll have a great time."

Baby fangs shot out. The boy summoned what little strength he had left and lurched out its neck, grabbing its capturer in the neck before he had a chance to pull away after delivering his threat. He felt arms shoving his off to the ground, as he pulled away; he tore a chunk of flesh from its capturer's neck. Warm liquid squirted onto his face like a water gun. Disgusting, _wolf's blood was always disgusting._

The child was left lying in the alley, surrounded by shattered glass and blood, a mix of his own and the two wolves', laughing to the open air manically, as his capturers retreated, the one clutching his neck and gasping for air. Soon the sun would find him there, and not even the buildings would be able to shade him from its rays. Oh well… it was fun while it lasted.

* * *

On the opposite side of the city, female sat upon the roof of a skyscraper, finishing up her meal for the night. A male hobo, lucky to had found a spot under an alley dumpster to escape the coming thunderstorm, unlucky to have been alone when he curled up for the night. Agora never particularly liked those kinds; their blood was always too dry and mealy from malnutrition. And the smell of their flesh, tainted with years of smoke and pollution from living on the streets nearly made her gag when she pressed her lips against his skin. She rarely left a body still half filled with blood but this one was just too much to stomach. Besides, she had better things to do.

The female sat upon the roof, gazing out at the near dawn city, binoculars at hand. Not that she really needed them. Her eyes allowed her to see across, block after block, nothing could escape their vision. And here protected by the cloak of night, no one would gaze back. But something about the human contraption intrigued her. They were a new species, a more interesting species. _Humans _they were.

She watched as a couple strolled down the street, arm in arm; perhaps coming back from a late night movie for the male carried a bag labeled popcorn. The way they held each other's hand. Did it symbolize something special? It had to, because not everyone walks around with something of the opposite gender attached like an appendage. The way they drank from the same glass filled with thick pinkish liquid. What did that taste like? Was it sweet like the blood of a royal, or bitter like the blood of a drunk?

Agora gazed with fascination, bending over the screeching rail that threatened to collapse under her weight at any moment, the cold metal pressing through her thin satin dress to chill her skin. The light red fabric shifted wildly in the wind due to the coming rain, thrusting it this way and that like a flag in the storm.

She sighed, resting a boney elbow against the rail. She knew what it symbolized. Something special, yes, something that she'd seen countless times in those old 80's flicks. Teddy bears with heart noses, fresh flowers wrapped in sparkling paper, tiny chocolates being slipped through blood red lips, and that look whenever they greeted each other, like the world had just been tuned out and changed to flow to their demands. It was called _love_. Something Agora dreamed of but never felt. Because it would have been against the code of the clan to feel such emotion, yet here she was, unable to control her curiosity or more accurately… _envy._

Agora looked off into the sky, not needing the glow of the horizon or a watch to tell her what time it was. Century after century of nights had given her the sense of time that could only be acquired from time. It was time to go. She gave one last look at the couple strolling down the streets. The observations would have to continue another time. Don't let the bedbugs bite. Agora flung herself off the roof.

* * *

"Brother!"

"Not now."

"But brother you promised. If it rained you'd play with me. Well, it's raining!"

Sirius groaned, listening to the rhythmic sound of the rain pattering against his window. The curtains were drawn but every now and then the roof would flash from the light of the striking lightening. Lightening was beautiful. The alfas often said it symbolized when a spirit returned to the world after its spiritual journey, like a lone wolf. But he was in no mood to watch the light shows.

Nick had died this morning. His pulse stopped circulating half way home. But Sirius had carried the mass of muscle home anyways, despite the screaming of his aching legs. Back to the plantation, back to the house, where he was pronounced dead by the time they got in the front gate. The Alfas were furious when he let the truth slip. So, to make up for such irresponsible actions, he was subjected to a list of punishments, customary to tradition. It was Nurse that stated the point of punishment will not revive the dead and energies should be concentrated on proper funeral arrangements.

A life for a life, that's what she said. But the wolves had always prided themselves on family. Of course, the killing of a cold one was nothing compared to the loss of Nick. But perhaps the cold ones thought the same way. Sirius wondered if their killing of the cold one would cause any fluctuations in the strength of the peace treaty. It divided the two races, vampire and werewolf, and in turn divided the city into two halves, city park in the middle. One would think that keeping naturally swore enemies apart from each other's territories would call for some heavy duty barb wire and iron fencing. Because each was stronger than man.

But no, set up since the birth of the city and it's hidden feud, the barrier that marked the division of the two sides was a row of lilacs, extended down the center of the park, subjected to sun wind rain and snow but still to blossom at full power in the spring, spreading its sweet fragrances to the air. Perhaps it was the smell that warded off the two sides from getting to close to crossing into each other's territories. But that wouldn't stop a swarm of creatures from stomping right through no matter how strong the scent. Oh well, nothing had happened so far, at least not in the lifetimes of even the oldest Alfas.

Sirius pressed his face into the pillow and exhaled slowly. His thoughts tired and weary. _Damn Nick, dying like that…and leaving me with the burden of his actions._ His thoughts were cut short.

"Brother! Whatever happened to being man to your word?" She shook his back as hard as she could.

"Its man _of _your word," he had to admit, subjected to constant nagging like this, he was about to turned around and give her a good spanking, but after a while, his body felt the pull of the comfort of the bed and refused to perform any sort of unnecessary action. Besides… he could never hit her. Sirius turned around to lie on his back, "Kimmy…Just let me sleep for a bit. And then after the rain stops we'll go down to the theatre, happy?"

She looked at his with those big sparkling blue eyes, trying to contain their excitement. He knew he'd won. Kimmy pulled back her oversized sleeve and held out her little pinky, "Promise?..."

He intertwined his with hers… "Promise."

* * *

"Agora, you're presence if requested down at the War room." Sin said coldly, in his usual emotionless tone.

Agora sighed, "What did I do think time?"

She regretted it every time they called her. The war room was not a pleasant place to be, too many glowering eyes staring down at you even when you're standing up and they're sitting down. Being the daughter to the headman, Agora felt the pressure to succeed and become fruitful, like any teenager would feel when confronting their parents. But no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much blood sweat and effort she put into her assignments, it was never enough. They always looked upon her as an insect, small and insignificant, expendable and unworthy. Despite how ever many victories she brought back with her, her father never smiled with satisfaction of her work, only dismissed her immediately, if she was lucky. Otherwise Agora was usually subjected to things that could have been done different and needed to be changed for next time. If her father was ever happy with her, he had a funny way of showing it. So, after a certain amount of time, she just stopped trying altogether.

Agora looked over as she approached the heavy platinum doors. Sin walked at her side. His face emotionless, stern, as if frozen in place, his back straight, as if proud of some twisted sort of self respect. No wonder he liked Sin more. He was the splitting image of her father, even though they had no direct blood connections. Everyone in the clan was connected one more or another by blood. Cousins were forced to conceive with cousins to maintain the pride of the pure blood lines since the beginning of time, quite literally. Agora, being the fortunate dumpling she was, got stuck with marrying Sin.

No one had ever objected to any arranged marriage. And Agora knew that to be the daughter her father always wanted her to be would been no objections, only to go along with what he says. But all the while, she found herself thinking back to those 80's movies, the couple walking hand in hand down the street, thinking back to the concept of love. Weren't marriages supposed to be formed from love, even if there are some things that can't be helped, wasn't affection a factor in such devotions to one another?

"Sin?" Agora said weakly before they hit the door, the walk had been silent, nothing but the sound of his boots and her heel against the shining floors that reflected their images as they walked, "Have you ever had…you know, any seconds thoughts…about our engagement…err, arrangement? Like something isn't right?"

Boy, was that ever painful to word.

And he didn't even looked at her, only reached out and grasped the handle to the door to the War room. His eyes as if not even hearing her words. "The elders await you." With that he jerked opened the door.

Agora sighed and stepped in, "thanks…" No big surprised, this was usually what it was like talking to Sin, unless it concerned something more important like a mission.

The War room was dark, that's how they liked it. Agora could never understand why. The only light was from a few dim lights at the four corners of the long rectangular room with a giant marble table in the middle of which all the elders sat around. At the very head of the table sat her father, the headman. As the door opened, all eyes turned to look at her.

_Op… again with the stares, don't your faces ever get tired to putting on the same expression all the time?_

Of course she would never say that out loud. It would be the ultimate disrespect, not that she'd care too much anyways. But Agora did want to spend the rest of her millenniums with peace at her relatives. So she did what they were waiting for her to do. Agora stepped forth and took a bow, making sure that her spine was exactly parallel with the ground, "Honorable elders, father. How can I be of service tonight?"

Content with her greeting, the eyes one by one turned back to the center of the table, hands folded nearly in front of them on the surface of the marble. Something slapped a folder across the table and slid to a stop right before it tumbled over the edge. Agora stared at it blankly as her father spoke, back turned to her.

He spoke with a thunderous voice that would have shaken the water in a glass on the table as it did the light in the corners and the blood in one's veins. "Agora, prepared to receive a new assignment involving the murder of one of our own. Keith from the Urquita strand was assassinated last night…"

_Didn't know him…_

"His blood and body was left in an ally just across the northern boundary…"

_Beyond the boundary…pfft, then he brought his upon himself._

"You are to find the two assassins and eliminate them."

_Waste of time…_

The headman seemed to sense her thoughts, just like all the rest, he saw all. "He was merely a few hundred years old…"

This caught her attention. Her eyes widened._ A few hundred years…so similar to… _a rush of emotions swept through her, only then did she mentally commit herself to this mission. It wasn't because the victim was one of their own, it was because of his age, and so young, just like someone she once knew…_Nobu_. She'd lost. And she knew it. She knew he knew it. From the moment he mentioned his age. Her father had once again gotten his way. Even through the back of his head, she could see the smirk of victory on his face.

"If you are to succeed, I shall reconsider my decision to being back what you've lost."

That was enough… Agora bowed once more. She'd do it, as a big sister, for him…_Nobu._ "Yes my Lord. I shall return swiftly with the murderers' heads on platters."

She turned swiftly on her heel and allowed Sin to shut the door behind her. Somehow she was a little relieved. Like the door would be able to shut away everything that she felt like a barrier. She knew feeling was a weakness, but she couldn't help it. The two had to die, if she ever wanted to see Nobu's face again. Agora ripped open the small package they provided with the files. It contained two vials, one filled with blood, right up to the rim, and in the other only a few drops were salvaged.

Agora gripped the viles between her fingers, and set off into the night…


	2. encounter

**Bored of Immortality**

**Chapter Two**

'Encounter'

The theater was their favourite place to pass the time...

The theater was their favourite place to pass the time. The grand open space was their lair, their hideout from everything else that was happening in the world. The enclosed red velvet walls gave a very warm and eloquent feel that soothed even the worse of worries. She would sit in the audience amongst the row after rows of empty seat and watch him on stage.

Normally, the transformation was triggered by anger, by emotion, by feeling something extraordinary strong. But Sirius had a gift, his abilities were different. His transformation was…not exactly free on will…but whenever he had Kimmy around, everything simply becomes a lot easier and carefree. He would switch from fur to skin, back and forth, acting out his own one man skits which she enjoyed greatly. It was one of the few things he lived for…_making her smile._

He walked along the damp streets, moving further into the sidewalk as cars came whizzing through, wheels skidding in the puddles formed in holes in the pavement. It was freezing, the rain was cleared the air completely of its humidity. He loved it, the cold. Because it helped clear his head, and as the chilling wind caressed his skin, everything just froze all the worries in the world.

That's why he was able to walk so calmly, as he felt eye following him…

Whatever it was, it wasn't human. Humans don't travel across the rooftops stalking its prey, and they certainly don't jump as soundlessly as this one did. He could hear the sound of footsteps blocks away yet this one's leaps and bounds nearly escaped his ears. Another good things about the rain, it washed away all the cloudiness of the city, all the extra smells and essences that blurred his subliminal view. Everything was clear to his extra senses…she was a vampire.

He cursed himself for not sensing her presence sooner. When he did it was too late to return to the plantation. All he could do was walk and pretend nothing was out of the ordinary. But it wasn't too late to minimize the damages that would be done to back races. Unlike the cold ones, they were brought up with a sense of mutual respect. The secret of both races must remain in the dark corners of the city.

* * *

That was him, she was sure of it. She recognized the smell from the tiny drops of blood salvaged in the vials. It would have been so easy…just to swoop down with a knife from up where she was right into the back of his skull. Everything would end right there right then. But for some reason, she felt that he was leading her somewhere. The way he walked, it had too much destination in it. His eyes, they were focused too much on the road as if not wanting to look anywhere else. A very noticeable change from the way he acted the moment he exited the plantation. So Agora simply decided to follow along. Either way, things would turn out the same.

* * *

The Nurse use to tell stories about the theater. It use to be the highlight of the city, back when the hip thing was bell bottoms and everyone's favourite phrase was 'groovy'. Streaks of light would shoot up into the air every night and could be seen across the city during every performance. It was considered a luxury to be able to sit amongst the audience during one of the plays, even richer if you managed to get a seat along the balconies high off the ground. Folks wore their best gowns and fur coats when it was cold or rainy. She always hated that place, it was always crawling with the cold ones, who, because of their more porcelain like features, were always the more loaded of the two races.

Now it stood abandoned, after a princess cut herself on her prop and had to be evacuated off stage. There was a good amount of blood. She never returned for the rest of the performance after that. It was only after everyone left, disappointed, that they finally discovered her body, every drop of her blood drained from her veins. It was the first time anyone had ever seen anything like it. The cold ones usually fed in secret. An atrocity like that back then was enough to lock the citizens in their homes for weeks on end. Sure enough, the theater was dammed cursed after that. By the time the actress was finally good and forgotten in the ground, television sets were already making its way to the market, and no one bothered to open up the theater again. It was generations after that Sirius and his sister followed the Nurse's wacky stories, looking for a good adventure, but found a new play pen instead.

He walked down the middle aisle and stood facing the stage. Strangely enough, he felt oddly out of place in his jeans and pale white muscle shirt. Everything from the seats to the cushions to the hardwood floor was stained some creamy shade of red… red like blood… as he turned around to see her enter.

Her blond hair was up in spikes, the few pieces that were too heavy to stay up lay like serpents around her shoulder. Her clothing consisted of red half see-through satin fabric, one piece like a tank top and the other like a giant square piece of fabric wrapped around her waist, the light weight of the cloth shifted under the slight draught of the open air of the hall. Her black under garment seen clearly, and he wondered how she managed to get here without being raped by some bum on the streets. Strapped to her thigh, he saw the sharp shimmer of a blade… striking him clearly against everything else about her that blended with her bloody surroundings.

"Who are you?" he called up the aisle to where she stood. Rhetorical question…he knew the answer already. "What do you want?"

"You."

_Fuck_. That question was even worse.

"And whoever you were with last night," her face was blank with no expression whatsoever, her voice contained just about the same amount of enthusiasm, if not less, which was hardly possible. She cocked her head to the side.

"He's dead."

"Then that just leaves you."

* * *

He was nothing as she expected. He was only a child god dammit! Couldn't have been older than herself. Well, in human years that is. She could have outdone his great, great, great, great grandpa, and he's grandpa too for that matter. He wore very loose jeans and obviously the same shirt as last night, considering the very faint smell of alcohol, sweat and blood. And good god! His hair looked as if it hadn't been in a mile of a pair of scissors for decades. It flopped in a forward motion like he'd been standing with his back to the wind. But underneath the brown locks, she could tell he had a very mature face, very reasonable, perhaps even handsome… back it up, back it up.

Agora knew that wasn't her place to judge, she shouldn't even have been thinking. The mission should take ten seconds tops. But the boy held more interest for her. In ways she envied him… he looked as if he had a very open life. He could have passed for a human if not for her sensitive nose…living amongst the humans.

"You can take your pick. Would it be the jugular, the pulmonary, the Popliteal, or the great saphenous that you'd want me to slice?" Her fingers wrapped themselves around the hilt of the tiny blade strapped to her thigh, bringing it into clear view, "the penalty for murder is de-."

He couldn't help let out a laugh.

_What- what? That nerve!_ What could possibly be so funny?

"I'm sorry. Penalty for death?! I bet you can't even count how many you've killed over the years with all the hair on your head."

"Those deaths were necessary. There's a difference." She could hear the edge in her voice and pulled it back immediately. But it was too late, he'd already heard it and raised a brow, "Keith was part of a very important branch of the clan, his prosperity would have meant something grand for-."

"So what you're saying is that only the death of your species matter."

"No. That's not what I mea-"

"Oh wait, no that was my mistake. Let me rephrase that. Only the deaths that matter are the deaths of your species from important branches." Clearing his throat and added on that last part.

No answer.

"Is that …what you believe in?" He smirked, nodding at her.

No answer.

She knew what he was saying made sense. Technically, she'd thought about it herself long ago, but was never brave enough to crystallize that thought. It stayed cloudy, in the back of her mind while she was taught to recite the accepted theory to their feeding habits. Even now she believed that to be true…because she knew nothing else other than the clan. What others thought, what reality was like outside, she knew none of, and always thoughts that these things were just too far beyond her reach to actually take seriously._ The accepted theory…_

"We are the more dominant species. We have earned the right over centuries since the beginning of time, since it age of the medieval empires, the power. In the animal kingdom, only the strong survive. Tell me, what fault is there for the strong to eliminate those that will perish anyways?"

Her tone changed. With every word she strode closer and closer towards him, until his back pressed against the front of the stage, her knife only a few feet away from him. At this distance, a second would be more than enough time to end it. And as for that tiny glimmer of hope that came with her brief uncertainty…well, it disappeared. Sirius gulped.

"It was nice talking to you. Goodbye."

* * *

He took that as a cue and flipped backward onto the stage. _Shit!_ There was a reason why wolves always hunted in groups. Not because they were weak creatures, because they weren't, the teenage female able to flip a full grown sumo wrestler over her back. No one mentions this, but it can't be ignore, the exceptional difference in strength between them and the cold ones.

He rushed away from the edge, but she was already in motion. Before he could turn she was already behind him in midair, knife over her head, bringing it down into the back of his skull. He managed to turn just in time to see the blade pass down in front of his eyes, like a lightning bolt, the essence of the blade remained in the air.

No time to recover from the shock, he acted on instinct alone while his mind scrambled to believe that he didn't die from that. Sirius grabbed her hand that held the blade and socked his other fist into her temple. As his fist retrieved from its connection, a drop of blood flew in midair. It was his own.

Agora was a little dazed to be hurling back from a blow that she was obviously not expecting. Not back. Your average werewolf would have died after a blow like that. The majority of them would even have realized she was behind them. She wasn't exactly concerned about whether or not she could win this, just a little surprised.

She was definitely impressed. He didn't let her off the hook. Before she'd finished spinning from his blow, he was already on her. Not standing to one side and thinking, 'wow. I actually hit her' like they do so often in the movies. He didn't give her a chance to find her feet. Agora felt something hard land in her abdomen and countered by lashing her blade out.

He jumped back as she waved it a few more times. He could see the trail of the blade remaining in the air even after it'd already passed. Transform… She was already in his face. Transform god dammit! He didn't get a chance to find himself before it came, faster than a bullet at him. The most he could do was hold out his arm in the split second he was given, allowing the blade to break through his skim in between the two bones of the forearm.

"Gah!..." Sirius bite back the pain and wretched his arm to the side, trying to jerk the blade from her grasp.

She almost lost it for a moment. But at the last moment her fingers managed to clamp around the hilt. Agora spun around pulling the knife from his flesh, and as she spun to face his once more, plunging the blood stained knife back into his chest…in a motion so swift, the audience would be confused.

He let out a gasp, feeling something heavy suddenly land on his chest. They stood like that for a moment, like a tableau, frozen in place. It took a while for the pain to materialize, as he slowly bent forward, breathing hard. Then finally collapsing at her feet, arms around his body, as she drew the knife slowly from his flesh.

"You know…" Agora said rubbing her cheek, "I quite enjoyed that, no one had ever smacked me like that, well, at least not in the last decade," Raising the knife over his skull as he looked back up at her with a painful expression, trying desperately to keep the blood that flowed through his fingers constricted. Agora watched him lower his head, waiting for her…

"Brother?"

Sirius jerked his head up at the sound of her voice.

Kimmy poked her head out from behind the thick curtains. He'd promised to play with her… The little girl was half to tears, gripping the thick red velvet cloth in a death grip. "brother….?"

Agora looked shocked. Her hand frozen over his head, forgetting about finishing the task she was given, "You have a…" She back away from him, down the stairs, up the hall…

He didn't know exactly what it was that made her spare him like that, definitely something about Kimmy. But he didn't stay awake long enough to think about what it was. All he remembered was his vision going, and the relief of the hardwood planks against the side of his head….

"Brother!"


End file.
